Portable electronic devices, or mobile devices, have become prevalent in today's society and are widely used for communication, information retrieval, scheduling, and entertainment, among others. Frequently, users of electronic devices subject the devices to conditions or environments that can result in damage to the devices. Additionally, in the course of use, many devices are dropped, kicked, thrown, etc. Meanwhile, electronic devices may not be designed to withstand such use, which can result in damage to the devices. For example, touch screen technology is becoming increasingly common in today's electronic devices. Touch screens are routinely exposed and vulnerable to scratches, impacts, etc. Protective films can provide protection for an electronic device under a wide variety of potentially harmful conditions while, at the same time, be unobtrusive to use on the device and largely maintain functionality of the device.
For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide protection for electronic devices with a protective film.